wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Pantala
Pantala, also known as the Lost Continent, is a location a few days flight (or swim) west of Pyrrhia mentioned in the second arc of the Wings of Fire series. At the Maynard book festival, Tui revealed that the map of Pantala also looks like a dragon and is facing Pyrrhia. Before, Pantala was thought to be too far away to fly to, but at the end of Darkness of Dragons, it was revealed that a dragon from Pantala had flown (or swam) to Pyrrhia, proving the theory to be wrong. It is mentioned that Clearsight, as a young dragonet, dreams about exploring and finding it. Ironically, she found the continent after the betrayal of Darkstalker. It has also been confirmed by Tui that the dragons from Pantala will be based on insects, and this is mentioned by Hope in Darkness of Dragons. Hope tells Moonwatcher to research "the Legend of the Hive." She says it might give her ideas about the missing tribes, which also presented the idea of the Pantalan dragons living in hives rather than tribes. In the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, Hope, showed Moonwatcher Pantala's position on the world, which was apparently on the opposite side on the world of where Pyrrhia was. The two known surviving tribes are the SilkWings and HiveWings, both ruled by Queen Wasp. The last tribe, LeafWings, are supposedly extinct, wiped out during the Leaf Wars. Tribes As of January 5th, 2018, only one tribe name had been revealed: SilkWings. Tui Sutherland has revealed that there are only three tribes on Pantala, with one of them thought to be extinct, the new tribe LeafWings. At the Maynard Book Festival two new tribes have been revealed, HiveWings and LeafWings. History Darkstalker (Legends) When Clearsight is at Darkstalker's house, she notices he has a scroll titled Myths of the Lost Continent. Later, after betraying and imprisoning Darkstalker, Clearsight decides to go and find this lost continent. It is shown in Clearsight's visions to have animals she has never seen before and colorful dragons of unknown tribes, as well as a possibility of a new love and dragonets. Tui confirmed that Clearsight flew there. Darkness of Dragons In the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, Qibli and Moonwatcher find the residence of Jerboa, daughter of the original Jerboa, who was an animus. She shows them a dragon, Luna who she is taking care of. Qibli notices that the dragon looks nothing like normal dragons. He believes the dragon is a hybrid until he realizes that the mysterious dragon has no features of any of the seven dragon tribes. Jerboa says that this dragon is their first visitor from the Lost Continent. ''The Lost Continent Pantala officially makes its debut in ''The Lost Continent, as the main setting for the book. In the prologue, Clearsight is seen flying towards the continent to warn it's inhabitants about an oncoming hurricane. Trivia *Pantala is a genus of dragonflies, matching Pyrrhia being a genus of moth. *Tui has also stated that the arrival of Clearsight had a significant effect on the dragons that lived there. The two main things she impacted were the language, she reintroduced Dragon language to Pantala) and religion (some dragons worship the Book of Clearsight) She married a dragon from Pantala called Sunstreak, and because she went to Pantala, we might meet one or more of her descendants. *It is shown in Darkstalker (Legends) that Pantala was known to dragons of Pyrrhia back then, but it appears that knowledge surrounding it has been lost over the centuries. *Tui has confirmed that there will be no animus magic on Pantala, due to its extreme prevalence in the second arc. *The purple-and-grey speckled wing in Burn's collection was from a Pantalan dragon. From the color descriptions, it's most likely a SilkWing. *The Legend of the Hive, a scroll mentioned by Hope in Darkness of Dragons, has something to do with Pantala. *The tribes there have queens. The ones currently known are Queen Wasp and two former queens, Queen Monarch and Queen Sequoia. Queen Wasp is currently the only queen known to rule on Pantala. *With Queen Sequoia and Monarch not in power, this also makes Wasp the first queen in charge of nearly an entire continent. *Pantala has biomes that we haven't seen on Pyrrhia, such as that of the savannah-like biome seen on The Lost Continent cover. Part of the full cover was leaked, which revealed zebras and wildebeest lived on Pantala. *In ''The Lost Continent, ''Queen Wasp was rumored to eat lioness heads and black mamba soup, confirming these animals exist on Pantala as well. *The SilkWings and HiveWings having two pairs of wings may be a reference to Pantala's name coming from a genus of dragonflies. *In Pantala, dragons live in the Hives, which are each ruled by one of Queen Wasp's sisters (Queen Wasp rules the Wasp Hive) *This confirms the names of Queen Wasp's other sisters and that she has at least 9 other sisters (Jewel, Vinegaroon, Bloodworm, Mantis, Cicada, Tsetse, Yellowjacket, and Hornet *Lady Scarab is the only sister we know of that doesn't rule her own Hive. Gallery Untitled drawing.png|Pantala theme wallpaper, arranged by Sahei77|link=User:Sahei77 fr: Category:NightWing History Category:Locations Category:Continents Category:SilkWing History Category:HiveWing History Category:LeafWing History